Love Me Tender
by Quinn Agatha Dias
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha seorang pebisnis, Hinata Hyuuga seorang wanita yang memiliki tubuh lemah sejak ia lahir, mereka dipertemukan disebuah rumah sakit, dengan latar belakang yang menyedihkan dari masing-masing pihak. Uchiha dan Hyuuga. SasuHina. Cover from deviantart. RnR please, CHAP 5 UP
1. Chapter 1

_Love Me Tender_

_Sasuke X Hinata_

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Dedicated to: Fian Namikaze_

_Story by Me_

_OOC, AU, Abal, Typpo dsb_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Sasuke Uchiha?**

Hentakan musik begitu memekakan telinga, lampu yang berkelap-kelip. Puluhan orang memenuhi lantai dance itu, beberapa ada yang duduk di deretan meja sambil meminum minuman yang mengandung alkhohol maupun minuman yang smoothies. Ya, inilah bar di salah satu pusat kota Konoha yang memang terkenal daripada yang lainnya. 'Brenz' , itulah namanya. Yang membuatnya terkenal karena hanya orang kalangan atas saja yang bisa menikmatinya, alasannya minuman-minuman disini sangat mahal.

Ah, termasuk pria yang satu ini, dia duduk di meja bartender yang ada didepan lantai dance, pria ini sudah mabuk berat. Pria ini berpakaian rapi, menggunakan jas. Dilihat dari wajahnya, semua makhluk hawa pasti terpikat, pahatan Tuhan untuk manusia yang satu ini benar-benar sempurna, kharismanya bisa menciptakan ketertarikan kaum hawa, mata kelam yang dimilikinya menciptakan magnet tersendiri, wajah tirusnya, hidung mancung, berkulit putih tapi bukan putih pucat dan bibirnya yang tipis, ugh sempurna.

"Ck, sial!" Gumam pria ini

"Maaf tuan,anda sudah mabuk berat, sebaiknya anda pulang sekarang." Ucap seorang bartender.

"Hn," Ucapnya,ia memberikan beberapa jumlah uang "ini."

"Terimakasih tuan, mari saya antar sampai kedepan."

Saat sampai didepan, "Tuan Sasuke, saya sarankan sebaiknya anda menelepon seseorang untuk mengantar anda pulang, saya tidak yakin anda dapat menyetir mobil anda dengan baik."

"Hn, aku tahu.. Arigatou Juugo, kau memang bartender yang setia."

"Sudah seharusnya, saya juga bekerja untuk anda tuan." ucapnya sedikit membungkuk,"Apa perlu saya temani?"

"Tidak usah, kembalilah bekerja."

"Baik tuan."

Ternyata di bar ini para bartender bisa disewa untuk melayani para pelanggan.

Kini ia duduk sendirian, lalu dia mengambil smartphone dari dalam kantung jas nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi," ucap yang diseberang "Ah, jemput aku di bar seperti biasa." "Tapi Sas-" "Aku tunggu." Ucap Sasuke memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

Lama ia menunggu, akhirnya ada sebuah mobil yang melintas kearah Sasuke, sebuah lambhorgini berwarna hitam berhenti didepannya. Dan keluar seorang lelaki berambut pirang,berkulit tan dan bermata warna shappire.

"Ck, kau telat dobe." umpat Sasuke

"Ya, gomen, teme, aku banyak pasien yang harus ditangani, aku bukan seorang businessman sepertimu." Sindir pria itu.

"Hn, antarkan aku pulang para pengawal yang membawa mobilku pulang nantinya." Sasuke malas mendengar ocehan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Huh," Naruto mendesah, "Lagi-lagi kau mabuk teme. Aku kasihan padamu."

"Hn terserah," Ucap Sasuke lalu langsung masuk ke mobil Naruto.

"Apa boleh buat." Naruto memasuki mobilnya

Selama dalam perjalanan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara,Naruto mengetahui sifat sahabatnya ini seperti apa dan ditambah dengan kondisi Sasuke yang mabuk berat.

"Sasuke," Naruto membuka pembicaraan, "Mengapa kau memilih mabuk-mabukan terus? Aku peduli padamu Teme, Alkhohol tak baik untuk tubuhmu." Naruto berucap lirih.

"Hn, tak apa," jawab Sasuke seadanya, "Lama-lama aku akan mati,biar Tou-san ku puas."

"Teme! Kau berkata apa?" Naruto langsung memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, "Kenapa kau berputus asa begitu?"

"Sejak tadi Dobe, kau tahu kan selama aku hidup, diumurku yang sekarang menginjak usia 27 tahun, kehidupanku selalu diatur olehnya tanpa membiarkan aku memilih apa yang aku mau, dia juga lebih peduli dengan Nii-san ku."

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi putus asa seperti itu tidak baik, Teme." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sendu.

"Kau berkata demikian karena kau tak merasakannya, Dobe! Dia selalu memperlakukan aku seperti itu, bahkan saat almarhumah Kaa-san masih hidup."

_**Flashback**_

"Kaa-san, hiks.." Sasuke kecil menangis.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, kaa-san tidak apa-apa." Ucap wanita berparas cantik itu dengan lirih

Saat ini, Sasuke kecil berada di rumah sakit, memeluk pinggang wanita yang terbaring diranjang putih itu, kondisinya lemah.

"Kaa-san bohong! Kaa-san sakit parah, Sasuke tahu, kaa-san.." Sasuke meraung-raung.

Kaa-san nya merasa sedih, dia tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Mikoto Uchiha, nama ibunya Sasuke.

"Kaa-san, jangan tinggalkan Sasuke.."

"Ti-tidak akan..."

"Kaa-san tak bisa bohong, Sasuke sudah berumur 8 tahun, kaa-san, Sasuke takut dengan tou-san, tou-san membenci Sasuke."

Mikoto makin menangis karena Sasuke berkata seperti itu, hatinya seakan remuk. Ia tahu perkataan Sasuke benar, ia tahu suaminya lebih menyayangi putra pertama mereka, Itachi Uchiha.

"Sayang.." ucapnya lirih, "Tidak boleh berkata sepertih itu.. Tou-san sayang kok dengan Sasuke." ia membelai puncak kepala Sasuke, menghiburnya. Tapi Sasuke cukup cerdas, dia tahu itu hanya kata-kata penghibur.

Mikoto merasa tubuhnya semakin dingin, pandangannya mengabur, ia tahu kanker yang ia derita telah stadium akhir, mungkin memang inilah ajalnya.

"Sa-suke... bolehkah kaa-san tidur?" Mikoto berbohong

"Tidak, kaa-san tak boleh tidur, kaa-san pasti pergi tinggalkan Sasuke." Sasuke meraung.

Mikoto menutup matanya, bersamaan dengan berhentinya detak jantung yang terpampang di monitor EKG.

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke berteriak

Beberapa tahun berlalu, kini Sasuke sudah berusia 18 tahun. Wajah Sasuke tersirat kebahagian sambil menuruni tangga rumahnya ia menenteng sebuah amplop putih.

Ia menuju ke ruangan kerja tou-sannya, "Tou-san?" ia mengetuk pintu, "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Hm, silahkan." Ucap ayahnya dari dalam.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke memantapkan hatinya, "Ini, surat pemberitahuan dari pihak sekolah," ia melanjutkan kata-katanya "Aku mendapat nilai ujian akhir tertinggi dari semua siswa-siswi." Ucap Sasuke bangga.

Ayah Sasuke bernama Fugaku Uchiha, dia salah satu pengusaha terbesar di Konoha. Salah satu cabang perusahaan miliknya bernama Uchiha Corporation. Dan kemudian posisi kedua ditempati oleh Namikaze Corporation, perusahaan Uchiha, bukan hanya di Konoha saja, dinegara mereka sendiri, Jepang dan negara-negara luar. Uchiha kaya sejak dulu.

Setelah Fugaku membaca surat itu.. "Selamat kau telah berhasil." ucapnya datar, "mengenai surat undangan untuk masuke ke Universitas Hi, tak perlu ditanggapi, kau tak pantas mengambil jurusan kedokteran, kau sudah aku masukkan ke universitas diluar negeri jurusan ekonomi manajemen, kau akan berkuliah disana,dan meneruskan perusahaan seperti kakakmu"

Begitu kagetnya Sasuke, ia tak menyangka jalan hidupnya benar-benar dikendalikan oleh ayahnya. Sejak dulu ia memang sadar, ayahnya tak pernah peduli dengan keinginan dirinya.

"ke-kenapa?" ucap sasuke lirih, "KENAPA AYAH HANYA PEDULI DENGAN ITACHI, MENYAYANGINYA, HANYA BANGGA PADANYA?!"

Sasuke berteriak, hingga para pelayan dirumah itu mengelus dada, bagi mereka kejadian ini sering terjadi, mereka iba pada Sasuke.

"Karena dia anak yang penurut." Ucap Fugaku dengan santainya.

Napas Sasuke tercekat, matanya memerah, bukan iritasi tapi tersulut amarah yang besar, dia tak menyangka inilah jawaban yang ia dapat dari tou-san yang ia sayangi.

"Lantas aku ini apa? Pembangkang? Aku selalu menuruti kemauan Ayah, tapi kali ini saja, tou-san tidak mau?"

"Sudah cukup pembicaraan kita, kembali ke kamar, aku masih ada urusan." Fugaku bangun dari kursi kerjanya, dan pergi keluar.

Rasa kebencian terpancar di mata kelamnya, ia memutuskan untuk membenci ayahnya.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

T

B

C

Halo minna, saya balik lagi dengan fic lain, hehe habisnya ga tahan kalo udah nemu ide, langsung deh ketik yang baru, gimana minna? Suka? Repiu ya.. repiu kalian adalah semangat buat saya

Salam, Quinn Agatha Dias


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me Tender

Sasuke X Hinata

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Dedicated to: Fian Namikaze

Story by Me

OOC, AU, Abal, Typpo dsb

Chapter 2: Hinata Hyuuga?

.

.

.

.

"Sudah bangun?" Ucap pria berkulit tan yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn, sudah lama."

"Mengapa tak langsung mandi dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan pagi? Memikirkan masa lalumu lagi?" Terka Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

'Hn' adalah trademarknya Sasuke jika menjawab pertnyaan dari siapapun, terkadang Naruto bosan jika harus sering mendengar kata ini dari Sasuke.

"Huft teme, apa kau membenci kakakmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya iri padanya karena bisa mendapat perhatian dari tou-san, dia sangat menyayangiku, aku tahu itu dan aku yakin dia juga terpaksa menuruti kemauan tou-san." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Teme..." Naruto berucap lirih dan menatap Sasuke dengan sendu.

"Ah iya maaf,merepotkan keluargamu selalu." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ahahaha,sudah 3 bulan lebih kau menginap disini dalam keadaan mabuk tengah malam tanpa sepengetahuan tou-chan dan kaa-chan ku bahwa kau mabuk dan baru sekarang kau mengatakan ini? Apa sifat angkuhmu sudah hilang heh?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Sudahlah, jangan canggung seperti itu, kaa-chan dan tou-chan ku senang walaupun mereka tak lihat kau mabuk."

Sasuke tetap diam dan menatap Naruto. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu merasa tidak tahan dan sebuah ide usil muncul dikepalanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu sayang, kau menyukaiku ya? Atau ingin menciumku?"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, reflek Sasuke langsung melempar bantal kewajah Naruto.

"Kau berniat usil atau memang sudah punya kelainan? N-A-J-I-S ! Aku normal dan tak akan mau padamu."

"Ahaha,habis kau menatapku seperti itu, siapa juga yang mau padamu,aku normal."

1detik

2detik

3detik

"Ahaha." mereka berdua tertawa

"Mandilah dulu, setelah itu pakai saja bajuku yang ada di lemari,lalu turun ke bawah, kaa-chan dan tou-chan menunggumu di meja makan."

"Hn."

"Aku turun duluan Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Aku iri pada keluargamu, Naruto." batin Sasuke.

.

.

.Sasuke menuruni tangga menuju dapur, disana telah ada ayah dan ibunya Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak kelihatan,mungkin ada urusan sebentar pikir Sasuke, saat dirinya sudah hampir dekat dengan meja makan, ia iri melihat ayah dan ibunya Naruto saling tertawa bercandaan.

Ayah Naruto bernama Minato Namikaze dan ibunya bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Minato menyadari Sasuke berdiri agak sedikit jauh dari meja makan.

"Ah, ohayou oji-san, oba-san." Ucap Sasuke kikuk sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

Minato menyadari keadaan kurang nyaman bagi Sasuke yang melihat mereka tadi.

"Ah,gomen Sasuke-kun, kau pasti kurang nyaman."

"Tidak apa oji-san,oba-san, justru saya yang merasa tidak enak telah mengganggu dan merepotkan." Sasuke berkata dengan sopan, bukan hanya basa-basi tapi ia memang sangat menghormati orang tua dari sahabatnya ini.

"Jangan canggung seperti itu," Kushina menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan " Ayo duduk nak, oba-san sudah memasak nasi goreng ekstra tomat kesukaanmu." Ucap Kushina dengan lembut.

Bagi Kushina, Sasuke sudah dianggap seperti anak keduanya setelah Deidara dan sebelum Naruto. Ya, Deidara Uzumaki adalah kakak laki-laki Naruto, dia sekarang yang memimpin perusahaan pusat punya ayah mereka, Minato.

Minato dan Kushina memberikan kebebasan memilih pada anak-anak mereka, mereka hanya ingin melihat anak-anak mereka bahagia,tapi pilihan yang dipilih oleh Deidara dan Naruto bukan sembarangan, tapi haruslah memiliki makna kebaikan. Deidara lebih memilih melanjutkan memimpin perusahaan pusat Namikaze Corp. yang berlokasi di Perancis, sedangkan Naruto memilih untuk menjadi dokter spesialis bagian dalam, dan keinginannya disetujui oleh Minato dan Kushina. Itulah mengapa Sasuke iri dengan sahabatnya.

Sasuke merasa sedikit bahagia tiap kali ke rumah Naruto, sahabatnya sejak bayi, disini ia diperhatikan tidak seperti dirumahnya.

"Arigatou oba-san, tak perlu repot-repot."

"Tidak apa nak." Kushina menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ayo duduk, Sasuke-kun." ucap Minato.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun duduk, "Ano, Naruto kemana? Tadi dia bilang turun duluan."

"Oh,dia ada di pekarangan depan rumah, menelepon adik dari salah satu pasiennya." jawab Kushina.

Minato meyesap sedikit teh yang ada di cangkirnya dan meletakkan kembali cangkir itu di atas meja, "Sasuke, oji-san ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Dari nada bicara Minato bisa ditebak bahwa ini pasti berkaitan dengan hal yang serius, dan Kushina hanya diam mendengar kata-kata yang selanjutnya akan keluar.

"Silahkan, oji-san."

"Oji-san tahu kau mabuk selama 3 bulan terakhir, karena setiap kali Naruto membawamu kemari sambil membopong tubuhmu. Oji-san selalu mengintip dari jendela setiap kali Naruto pulang."

"..." Sasuke terdiam, dia tahu lama kelamaan hal ini pasti ketahuan oleh Minato dan Kushina.

"Dan oji-san tahu permasalahan seperti apa yang akhirnya membuatmu mabuk-mabukan, oji-san punya banyak informan, Sasuke-kun, tapi maaf oji-san tak bermaksud mencampuri urusan keluarga kalian."

"Tak apa oji-san, saya mengerti."

"Maaf jika oji-san lancang,mungkin oji-san bisa membantumu dengan cara berbicara pada ayahmu, oji-san dan ayahmu sudah lama bersahabat,sama seperti dirimu dan Naruto."

"Tak apa oji-san, tak perlu repot-repot, sudah biar seperti ini saja, lagi pula sudah lama saya menangani perusahaan,apa lagi yang bisa saya dapatkan? Tou-san juga pasti tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi." Sasuke tersenyum miris.

Minato dan Kushina merasa sayang pada kehidupan Sasuke.

"Datang saja kemari setiap hari,pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu, kami menyambutmu selalu." Ucap Kushina lembut dan Minato tersenyum.

"Arigatou oji-san, oba-san."

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang, "Maaf menunggu lama." lalu duduk dikursi sebelah Sasuke.

"Menelepon lagi?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya kaa-chan, masih belum ada perubahan."

"Kasihan sekali nasibnya, memiliki tubuh yang lemah seperti itu sejak lahir. Kaa-chan turut berdoa untuk kesembuhannya."

"Apa Hinata ada dijenguk oleh ayahnya?" Kushina bertanya lagi.

"Adik Hinata, Hanabi bilang, tou-san mereka tidak akan pernah menjenguk kakaknya ini."

"Begitukah Hyuuga memperlakukan keluarga mereka jika ada yang sakit parah?" Kushina bersedih

"Kushina..." ucap Minato.

"Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya, Hyuuga, tepatnya Hinata Hyuuga yang menjadi pasienku, Sasuke." ujar Naruto.

"Dobe, aku tak pernah mendengar ada keluarga Hyuuga yang bernama Hinata, bukannya nama anak keluarga utama Hyuuga adalah Hyuuga Neji?"

Minato yang ingin menyeruput teh nya kembali ia urungkan, "Sebenarnya ada satu rahasia yang publik tidak tahu tentang Hyuuga" Minato membuka suara, "tapi aku tahu."

"Satu rahasia?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke bersama kecuali Kushina yang memang sudah tahu.

Minato tersenyum simpul," Iya, kurasa kalian berhak tahu,dan untuk dirimu, Sasuke, tolong rahasiakan ini dari publik,itu akan membuat keluarga Hyuuga hancur." Ucap Minato dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Sebenarnya pewaris Hyuuga yang asli itu Hinata, karena Hinata adalah putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga, sedangkan Neji sepupunya Hinata." Minato menjelaskan.

"Lantas mereka berbohong pada publik? Selama ini yang aku tahu orang-orang membicarakan Neji si pewaris Hyuuga." tutur Naruto.

"Yang saya tahu anak Hiashi Hyuuga bernama Neji dan Hanabi, tidak ada yang namanya Hinata." Ucap Sasuke

"Mereka berbohong karena pewaris utama Hyuuga lahir dengan kondisi fisik yang lemah,hal itu akan membuat reputasi keluarga Hyuuga menjadi buruk."giliran Kushina menjelaskan.

"Tapi cara berbohong seperti ini tidak bisa dibenarkan, ini salah" sambung Minato,"dan kita tidak bisa ikut campur,cukup tahu informasi-informasi itu sudah cukup, dan hanya bsa berdoa untuk Hinata."

"Benar juga Oji-san." ucap Sasuke.

"Sas, kau kan mengambil cuti, bagaimana kalau menemaniku ke rumah sakit? Siapa tahu saja kau bisa berkenalan dengan Hinata." ajak Naruto.

"Hn, baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan VIP tempat salah seorang pasien Naruto dirawat, Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto menggeser pintu itu diikuti oleh Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ohayou Hanabi." ucap Naruto pada gadis manis berambut coklat sebahu bermata warna amethys yang duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Naruto-nii." Hanabi berdiri lalu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Naruto tersenyum, " Oya,kenalkan ini sahabatku, Sasuke Uchiha."

Hanabi membelalakkan matanya, ia terkejut, tak menyangka akan bertemu seorang pebisnis handal asal Konoha yang memiliki banyak relasi klien dari berbagai negara dan membawa pengaruh besar pada negara Jepang, sama seperti Itachi Uchiha, Hanabi hanya tak menyangka bahwa yang ia temui sekarang memang Sasuke Uchiha, adik dari Itachi Uchiha. Mereka sering muncul di majalah-majalah bisnis.

"Suatu kebetulan langka bisa bertemu pebisnis handal seperti anda, Uchiha-san, salam kenal dan ohayou gozaimasu." Hanabi kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn, ohayou."

Ternyata benar Sasuke memang orang yang dingin,pernyataan orang-orang dibenarkan oleh Hanabi. Tanpa ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya bukan orang yang dingin. Hanabi hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu, Hanabi? Apa dia sudah sarapan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, nee-chan masih belum bangun, semalam nee-chan sedikit telat tidur."

Kakak Hanabi, Hinata, masih tidur diranjangnya.

Kulit putih dan halus, parasnya yang ayu meski terlihat sedikit pucat, hidungnya yang mancung,bibir mungilnya yang merekah dan sedikit rona merah muncul di pipinya meski dalam keadaan tidur.

Satu kata yang bisa disimpulkan...

'Cantik' batin Sasuke.

T

B

C

*Pojok balasan repiu:

**Hallow-Sama** : hehe iya malasih,haha, buat Sasuke kanker? Kasian dianya :)

**SyahAruna** : terimakasih, iya ini udah up, ikuti saja ya ;)

**Sushimakipark **: iya saya baru sadar kalau saya kurang teliti, terima kasih atas sarannya :)

**69,guest 1 guest 2 **: Iya, terimakasih atas sarannya, bisa tolong cantumkan nama saja?jadi saya tau :)

**Aulia :**ahaha,suka-suka aku dong friend :)

**Onyx-kun** n **IndigOnyx**: iya ini udah :)

Maaf atas terdapatnya banyak kalimat teracak dichapter pertama, dan ya saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah merepiu, mem-fav dan mem-follow fic ini.

Huaa,akhirnya selesai juga chapter kedua untuk fic baru ini, gimana minna? Suka? Repiu ya.. repiu kalian menyemangati saya

Arigatou


	3. Chapter 3 : Pertemuan

_ Love Me Tender_

_ Sasuke X Hinata_

_ Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Deicated to: Fian Namikaze_

_Story by Me_

_OOC, AU, Abal, Typpo dsb_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'Cantik' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke terpana melihat makhluk cantik yang tengah tertidur itu. Naruto sekilas melihat wajah sahabatnya, ia tersenyum. Sepertinya Sasuke tertarik dengan pasien Naruto yang satu ini.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, lalu berkata "Hanabi, setelah kakakmu bangun jangan lupa suruh ia langsung makan dan meminum vitaminnya, aku balik keruangan sekarang." ia menuju ke pintu

"Baiklah, Naruto-nii." jawab Hanabi sambil menunduk sedikit.

"Sas, kau bagaimana?" Ucap Naruto pura-pura tak peduli.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan indahnya yang singkat, ia menjaga ekspresi dengan sangat baik. Dasar Uchiha.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Dobe."

Setelah mereka keluar, Hinata bangun, ia edarkan mata bulannya ke arah kiri dan tersenyum melihat Hanabi yang duduk sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Ohayou, Nee-san."

"Ohayou, Hanabi-chan." ucap Hinata sedikit manja.

"Hihihi, Nee-san selalu saja seperti itu."

Hanabi mengusap tangan Hinata dengan lembut, "Nee-san makan dulu ya, setelah itu minum vitamin seperti biasa."

"Umm.. Naruto-nii sudah datang?"

"Sudah tadi, tapi karena Nee-san masih tidur maka ia langsung kembali keruangannya."

"Ah, souka..."

"Ne, Nee-san, tadi Naruto-nii datang dengan temannya, cukup tampan lho."

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hanabi yang tertarik dengan pria-pria tampan. "Kalau begitu kalian sudah berkenalan pastinya kan? Siapa namanya?"

"Nee-san tahu keluarga Uchiha kan? Tahu dengan yang namanya Itachi Uchiha kan yang sering Nee-san lihat di televisi?"

"Iya, Nee-san tahu. Dia teman Naruto-nii?"

"Bukan Itachi-san, tapi adiknya yang sama-sama pebisnis handal, Sasuke Uchiha. Nee-san terkejut bukan? Tak disangka ternyata Naruto-nii berteman dengannya. Tapi Nee-san, sikapnya dingin, Hanabi tidak suka." Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha ya..." . . . .

"Jadi, dia itu pasien yang dikatakan orang tuamu?"

"Iya, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Mereka sudah berada diruangan Naruto, Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengannya. Seperti seorang pasien yang sedang berkonsultasi dengan dokter.

"Hn." Sasuke jawab sekenanya

"Apanya yang hn? Tak nyambung." Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hn, dia sudah berapa lama disini?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sejak berumur empat tahun, dahulu yang merawatnya adalah dokter Jiraiya, Sensei ku saat di universitas, tapi karena beliau sudah meninggal. Maka sekarang aku yang menggantinya."

"Memangnya dia sakit apa?"

"Tubuhnya lemah sejak lahir. Jadi dia tidak bisa berjalan, hanya bisa terbaring dan jikalau ingin berjalan dia harus menggunakan kursi roda."

Terbesit sebuah perasaan didalam diri Sasuke. Dia iba mendengar penuturan dari Naruto, apalagi saat orang tua Naruto berkata bahwa keluarga Hinata tidak peduli.

Dibalik latar belakang keluarga Sasuke yang membuatnya tersiksa ternyata ada juga yang bernasib sama dengannya, ya, Hinata.

"Kau suka sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tadi. Sekali lagi aku bertanya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hn, dia cantik."

"Kau menyukainya ya?" goda Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, hanya karena aku bilang ia 'cantik' bukan berarti aku langsung tertarik padanya kan?"

Itulah Uchiha, Gengsi tinggi

"Tentu saja," Jawab Naruto yakin, "Bukannya cinta bisa terjadi pada pandangan pertama?"

Apa kata Naruto? Cinta? Sepertinya mustahil untuk makhluk seperti Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton sinetron, kau ketularan hobi wanita heh?"

"Hah,terserah kau saja, mau percaya atau tidak. Aku tinggal kau disini, aku perlu memeriksa pasien-pasienku yang lainnya sekaligus berdiskusi dengan dokter-dokter yang lain."

Sasuke terdiam, dia tak menyangka sahabatnya yang dia anggap baka ini, ternyata telaten pada pekerjaan yang dilakoninya, ia bertanggung jawab,dan sangat suka berbagi dengan yang lainnya. Sasuke kagum pada sahabatnya ini.

"Hn, baiklah."

Sasuke bosan, maka tidak lama setelah naruto keluar, ia pun juga keluar, berkeliling di koridor rumah sakit dan pergi ke atap mungkin pilihan yang cukup jitu sampe si Naruto kembali. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Saat sedang melewati koridor, diujung jalan ia melihat Hanabi seperti mencari seseorang karena dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri, ke kanan, dan sesekali ke depan. Entah bisikan dari mana, Sasuke pun menghampirinya.

"Kau Hanabi yang tadi kan?"

"Ehh?" Hanabi terkejut, karena ia tidak fokus, "Ah iya, Sasuke-san. Ano, apa Sasuke-san melihat Naruto-nii?"

"Tadi dia bilang ada urusan dengan dokter-dokter yang lain, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan Naruto-nii untuk menjaga Nee-san, karena aku harus buru-buru pulang."

Sasuke mengerti mengapa Hanabi pulang, karena sudah dijelaskan oleh orang tua Naruto.

Hanabi berpikir ingin meminta bantuan pada Sasuke,tapi ia sedikit takut meminta bantuan. Pada akhirnya ia pun berkata, "Ano, Sasuke-san. Bisa kah aku minta bantuan mu?"

"Hn, bantuan untuk menjaga kakakmu ya? Baiklah." Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa kata-kata ini bisa langsung keluar dari bibirnya.

Lain lagi dengan Hanabi, ia tercengang mendengar Sasuke berkata demikian, bukannya tadi saat ke ruangan kakaknya, dia terlihat angkuh dan dingin? Tapi Hanabi tidak terlalu mau memikirkan lebih lanjut, asal Sasuke bersedia membantunya, jadi tidak ada yang terasa aneh. Ia juga percaya bahwa Sasuke bukan pria yang jahat.

"Iya, arigatou Sasuke-san.. Ano, jika sudah ada Naruto-nii, serahkan saja padanya."

"Hn, tak apa. Pulanglah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke pun sampai di depan kamar pasien, Hinata. Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut dan terlihatlah Hinata yang tengah duduk diranjangnya sambil menatap Sasuke, mereka saling menatap. Sasuke merasa terhipnotis melihat mata bulan Hinata.

"Apa anda Sasuke Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata

Sasuke yang masih berdiri dipintu pun kaget, bagaimana bisa Hinata tahu, ah pasti dari Hanabi atau dari majalah-majalah bisnis atau mungkin televisi. "Hn, kau Hinata Hyuuga kan?"

"Uchiha-san mengenal saya?" tutur Hinata dengan sopan

"Aku mengenalmu dari Naruto, kau pasiennya kan?"

"I-iya.."

Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu, "Aku yang akan menjagamu, kau tak keberatan kan jika bukan Naruto?"

"Naruto-nii sedang apa?"

"Dia ada urusan dengan dokter-dokter yang lain."

"Ah, souka.. Seperti biasa ternyata."

"Hyuuga, sekali lagi aku bertanya, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Sasuke bingung mengapa ia bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Tentu tidak, justru saya berterima kasih karena Uchiha-san mau menemani saya kali ini."

Tak lupa dengan rona merah diwajahnya. entah mengapa Sasuke suka dengan wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"Hn." Sasuke duduk dibangku yang ada disamping ranjang.

"Uchiha-san sahabatnya Naruto-nii?"

"Iya, dia Sahabatku yang baka." Lagi-lagi ini bukan seperti diri Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Naruto-nii baka?"

"Hn."

"Siapa yang kau bilang baka, teme?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di depan pintu.

"Ya kau,dobe."

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara, aku tidak baka."

"Hn." Sasuke malas menanggapi.

"Dobe? Teme?" Hinata bingung.

"Oh itu panggilan akrab kami, Hinata." Tutur Naruto

"Sepertinya Naruto-nii bahagia punya sahabat seperti Uchiha-san." Hinata mengulum senyum

"Bahagia? Aku tersiksa." keluh Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa dobe? Tersiksa katamu? Maka aku lebih tersiksa karena punya sahabat baka sepertimu." Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Hinata tertawa halus melihat tingkah mereka berdua, seperti anak-anak. Hinata menyalahkan dugaan adiknya, tadi ia bilang Sasuke adalah sosok yang angkuh, maka yang sekarang Hinata lihat sungguh berbeda. Hinata paham apa yang buat Sasuke punya sikap hangat dan sikap angkuh walau ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Hinata pun kembali mengulum senyum.

Sasuke yang dari tadi berceloteh dengan Naruto, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata. Ia kaget melihat senyum Hinata kali ini beda dengan yang sebelumnya. Senyum yang sekarang mengingatkannya pada sosok wanita yang terpatri didalam hatinya,

"Kaa-san." Ucap Sasuke lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke begitu terkejut melihat senyum Hinata yang terlihat seperti ibunya, Hinata terheran.

Naruto terdiam, lalu "Sas.." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san kenapa?"

Kesadaran Sasuke pulih, "Ah,maaf, tiba-tiba saja aku memikirkan Kaa-san ku yang sudah tiada."

Hinata menampakkan raut kesedihan diwajahnya, ia melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke tadi, "Saya turut berduka, Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

"Wah, wah kalian bisa akrab dengan cepat ya, ahaha." Naruto mencairkan suasana.

Naruto tersenyum, "Hinata, mengobrol lah dengan temanku ini. Dia jinak, tenang saja."

"Dasar baka, Dobe." Sasuke menimpuk kepala Naruto

"Aku pamit sekarang." Ucap Naruto sambil menutup pintu.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-san, sekarang kita akan mengrobol apa?" Hinata memulai duluan.

"Kau saja yang menentukan, Hyuuga. Aku sedang tidak punya topik"

"Umm.." Hinata menaruh telunjuknya tepat didagu dengan ekspresi wajah berpikir, "Ah, apa Uchiha-san percaya dengan benang merah dari takdir?"

"Red Thread of Fate, huh?"

"I-iya Uchiha-san."

"Orang luar sering berbicara tentang benang merah,memangnya kenapa?"

"Katanya jari kelingking kita terhubung dengan belahan jiwa kita oleh benang merah, dimanapun belahan jiwa kita berada."

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Aku membacanya dari sebuah buku," Hinata mengambil buku bersampul coklat dibawah bantalnya, "Dari buku ini." Hinata menampakkan buku itu sambil menunjuk buku itu.

"Apa wanita lebih suka akan hal yang seperti itu ya? romansa." Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di dinding sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Ehh?" Hinata merona, ia malu "Bu-bukan seperti itu juga, Uchiha-san."

Suara Hinata mencicit, ia pun menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Sasuke malah menahan senyum melihat Hinata yang seperti itu.

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi sebelah kiri ranjang Hinata dan menatapnya, "Sebuah pembuluh darah yang disebut arteri ulnaris bergerak dari jari kelingking menuju jantung."

"Eh?" Hinata langsung mengangkat kembali wajahnya.

Sasuke masih tetap memandang Hinata, "Karena jari kelingking terhubung ke jantung maka benang merah takdir pun terikat di jari kelingking yang kanan."

"Be-begitu kah? Saya baru tahu. Jadi Uchiha-san sebenarnya juga sudah tahu tentang benang merah?"

"Aku temukan itu dibuku tentang kedokteran. Hn aku hanya ingin mendengarkan penjelasanmu seperti apa, itu saja."

Lagi-lagi Hinata merasa terperangkap dengan gerak gerik Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Selanjutnya, ada satu adat selama era Edo, dimana wanita memberikan jari kelingking yang kanan kepada pria sebagai simbol cinta."

"Maksud Uchiha-san, mereka memotong jari kelingking kanan mereka?"

Hinata berdigik ngeri, ia membayangkan wanita pada jaman Edo memotong jari kelingking kanan mereka.

"Hn,hal itu terlihat sebagai loyalitas yang mutlak, hal itu juga menjadi alasan mengapa dalam bahasa jepang, kata 'Yubikiri' atau yang biasa kita kenal sebagai menaut kan jari kelingking kita ketika berjanji, juga mempunyai makna 'Jari terputus' hal ini terjadi kalau yang melakukannya melanggar janji."

"Mengerikan juga ya, Uchiha-san."

"Hn, tapi dijaman sekarang mana ada seperti itu lagi."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Apa Uchiha-san percaya dengan benang merah takdir?"

Ah,lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa nyaman jika melihat Hinata yang tersenyum, senyum yang dimilikinya sama seperti Kaa-san nya.

"Jika terjadi padaku, maka aku percaya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Langkah kaki dua manusia menggema di lobi perusahaan, yang satu berjalan di depan dan yang satunya lagi mengekori di belakang.

"Saat ini pertama kalinya tahun 2014, mall baru yang kita targetkan untuk pelanggan diatas pendapatan 15% dari pendapatan pada mall Premium tidak terlalu membaik." Ucap seorang tadi yang berdiri dibelakang. Perawakannya memakai kaca mata bulat, dengan rambutnya yang bewarna abu-abu, memakai jas warna abu-abu sepadan dengan celana yang dikenakan.

"Itu benar, jadi?" Ucap seorang yang berjalan didepannya.

Perawakannya, ia bertubuh tinggi tegap,tapi tidak terlalu besar,rambut hitam panjangnya ia ikat dan warna matanya hitam legam seperti batu obsidian. Memakai jas hitam warna senada dengan celana yang dia kenakan.

"Daerah sebelah mall baru tersebut masih dalam tahap pembangunan, jadi untuk meningkatkan pendapatan, kita perlu terus melakukan publisitas." imbuh kembali orang yang berada dibelakang

Tap... Orang yang didepan berhenti, dan membalikkan badan kebelakang, "Jadi selama ini kita bukan melakukan publisitas? kita harus menggunakan lebih banyak uang? Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan perusahan ini akan mengalami kesulitan menghasilkan uang, Kabuto?"

Orang yang bernama Kabuto diam lalu, "Saya hanya ingin memberikan saran saja, Itachi-sama." Ucapnya sedikit membungkuk.

"Memang benar salah satu kewajiban sekretaris harus memberikan saran, tapi ini keterlaluan, aku tahu kau menyindir secara tak langsung." Tatapan matanya menajam.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Kabuto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Jalankan saja seperti yang aku katakan, siapkan tiket penerbangan dari Rusia ke Jepang, aku akan pulang untuk sementara waktu." perintah Itachi

"Ha'i, Itachi-sama."

Dan Itachi pun meninggalkan Kabuto .

**T**

**B**

**C**

Voila, di update juga ini, ummm..semoga minna-san masih berkenan untuk membacanya, oya soal yang yubikiri itu saya dapat dari sebuah anime yang saya lupa apa judulnya, karena udah lama banget, jadi catatannya pun udh duluan saya tulis pas diajak nonton dengan kawan saya, mungkin minna-san ada yang tahu.

baiklah saatnya balas repiuuu

Ether chan : Iyaa

Sakura Haruhana-chan: ini ya

Yukiko Miyuki : Sipp

desuka yorena: ok ini

Guest : iya, up

Hallow-sama: silahkan,hehee

Kirigaya chika : siip, ini

kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : hehehe, iya gpp

hana : ini up ya

Hinataholic : ok, ini

Guest 2: iya, saya coba


	4. Chapter 4: Keluarga?

_**Love Me Tender**_

_**Sasuke X Hinata**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Dedicated to: Fian Namikaze**_

_**OOC, AU, TYPPO, EYD yang berantakan dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke menyesap cappucino nya pelan-pelan dan memandang ke arah jendela apartemen. Hujan mengguyur di luar sana. Ia yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi, kini berdiri mendekati jendela, memandangi bulir-bulir air yang jatuh dari langit.

**Sasuke Pov **

Terbesit kembali kenangan ku dulu, saat terakhir sebelum berpisah dengan Itachi, kakak laki-laki yang satu-satunya aku miliki dalam keluargaku. Saat aku akan akan dikuliahkan ke luar negeri di Universitas Columbia yang letaknya di Amerika tepatnya di kota New York, Itachi berkata padaku, kata-kata yang begitu sederhana, bermakna dan jujur

"Kau frustasi, Otouto?" tanyanya cemas.

"..." aku hanya terdiam

"Kau hanya akan belajar kesana, tak perlu begitu susah payah. Jika terlihat rumit bagimu apalagi disaat harus menggunakan bahasa asing, jika tidak suka,jangan lakukan. Orang-orang disana pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya untuk membantumu, lihatlah siapa kita dimata mereka, Sasuke. Mereka meng elu-elu kan keluarga Uchiha."

"..." aku tetap terdiam.

"Hidup saja seperti apa yang kau inginkan, tak perlu khawatir apalagi berpikir. Dan jika mungkin kau ingin hidup disana, tak perlu kembali kesini. Aku tahu kau tertekan dengan semua ini, bagaimanapun juga aku tetap menyayangimu, Otouto."

Saat itu aku sadar, Itachi memang tak pernah membenciku, dibalik sikapnya yang acuh, dia begitu memerhatikan diriku,menyayangi diriku sebagai adik kecilnya walau dengan cara yang tidak langsung.

Aku belajar dengan baik disana, aku berjuang bukan untuk Tou-san saja, tapi juga untuk Aniki ku, Itachi yang kubanggakan. Karena ketekunanku aku berhasil lulus dengan cara cumlaude, hanya tiga tahun aku disana, dan kecewanya diriku saat kembali ke Jepang, Itachi sudah meninggalkan Jepang untuk tinggal di Rusia melanjutkan cabang perusahaan yang disana, atas perintah Tou-san kami. Aku menyesal kembali ke Jepang, aku begitu membenci ayahku, dia dengan sesuka hatinya mengatur semua kehidupan kami.

Dan kini aku merindukan Aniki ku, Itachi.

**End of Sasuke pov**

"Akhirnya kau sampai ke Jepang, Itachi." Ucap Fugaku yang menyambut putra sulungnya di mansion Uchiha.

Itachi hanya tersenyum

"Kita bicarakan di dalam, ayo masuk."

"Iya, Tou-san."

Saat ini Itachi dan Fugaku duduk di taman belakang, para maid membawa dua cangkir teh camomile dan meletakkannya di meja kecil dengan ukiran bunga teratai. Itachi menyeruput teh nya dengan pelan, aroma camomile menguar, aromanya dapat menenangkan pikiran siapa saja yang meminumnya.

"Kau akan pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis ke Prancis kan?"

Itachi meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya ke meja, "Iya, Tou-san."

"Perlihatkan pada mereka, bahwa keluarga kita benar-benar menggemari bisnis, bawa Sasuke bersamamu."

Itachi terkejut, "Apa?"

"Dengarkan aku, Itachi. Aku akan memberitahu kepala sekretaris untuk mengurus keberangkatan kalian."

"Tapi Tou-san, Sasuke tak perlu terlibat, ini bisnisku, biar aku yang mengurus..."

"Aku juga melakukan pekerjaanku, perusaan yang di Rusia itu masih belum menjadi perusahaanmu." Ucap Fugaku dengan tegas.

Itachi terdiam, "Baiklah, Tou-san." . . . .

Hujan telah berhenti, Sasuke pun membuka jendela apartemennya, angin sejuk menyapu kulit putihnya, hawa dingin pun merayap masuk ke dalam. Sasuke sangat menyukai hal ini, begitu menyegarkan baginya.

Sedang asyik melihat pemandangan orang berlalu lalang dijalan yang dia lihat melalui apartemennya yang berada di lantai lima, ia teringat seseorang, Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum tipis hampir tidak terlihat saat dia membayangkan Hinata adalah titipan Kami-sama untuknya seperti Kaa-san nya yang selalu demikian. Secara sadar memang Sasuke memikirkan hal seperti itu, cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. . . .

Sasuke menyusuri sepanjang jalan apartemen dengan santai, ya ini masih hari liburnya, Sasuke hanya ingin menikmati hawa sejuk seperti ini seorang diri dengan berkeliling tanpa menggunakan kendaraan, ia ingin menikmati setiap suasana tanpa melewatkannya sedikitpun dengan cara berjalan kaki.

Kubangan air dan jalan yang masih basah ia jaga demi langkahnya yang aman tanpa mengurangi suasana menyenangkan ini. di siang hari yang masih mendung ini, sepasang mata menatap Sasuke dari sudut sebuah bagunan Cafe yang terletak diujung jalan, Sasuke yang melihatnya pun langsung memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Aniki..." Ucap Sasuke lirih.

Orang yang berdiri diujungpun makin melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Sasuke berhenti.

"Apa kabarmu, Otouto? Tidak kah kau merindukanku?" Pria itu tersenyum hangat

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lagi-lagi kau pergi kerumah sakit, Hanabi!" bentak pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya.

"Maafkan saya Otou-sama, apakah saya salah menjenguk Nee-san? Dia kakak saya, dan juga anak Otou-sama." Hanabi memohon pada ayahnya.

"Dia itu lemah,biarkan saja dia di rumah sakit. Menunggu ajalnya tiba."

"Otou-sama..." Hanabi berucap lirih, bulir-bulir air mata tergenang dipelupuk mata dan jatuh ke pipinya.

"Otou-sama, mengapa?" Hanabi terisak

"Dia tak kuanggap sebagai putriku! sebaiknya kau jangan menemui dia lagi, atau kau akan kukirim ke Jerman, tinggal disana."

Hanabi menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia begitu kecewa pada ayahnya, padahal Hinata juga darah dagingnya, begitu tega ia katakan bahwa Hinata tak ia anggap, sungguh Hanabi terus berdoa dalam hati, meminta pada Kami-sama untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Hinata dan memberikan seseorang yang sangat menyayangi Hinata.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama pasti sedih disana, ia pasti tidak akan tenang dalam peristirahatan terakhirnya, Okaa-sama pasti kecewa."

"Anak seperti dirimu, tak tahu apa-apa, bahkan kaa-san mu juga pasti membenci Hinata."

Kami-sama, iblis mana yang sudah merasuki, menempati hati ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun dan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kami-sama..." Hanabi berucap demikian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu Itachi, kapan kau kemari?" Ucap Sasuke antusias

"Tadi pagi aku sampai, dan langsung menuju kemari. Aku juga merindukanmu, Otouto."

"Aku masih kecewa padamu, Itachi. Saat aku pulang dari New York, dirimu tak ada. Padahal aku senang sekali jika kau menyambut kepulanganku ke Jepang."

Mereka mengobrol di Cafe yang terletak di ujung jalan apartemen, mereka memesan kopi espresso.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh bukan tak mau menyambutmu pulang. Tapi aku harus mengurus cabang perusaan yang ada di Rusia."

"Atas suruhan Tou-san kan? Apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan pada kita? Mengapa tak sedikitpun ia memberikan pilihan pada kita?"

"Tou-san menyayangi kita, Sasuke. Hanya saja caranya salah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memandang bosan pada jendela rumah sakit, ia menunggu Hanabi,tapi tidak juga datang. Ia tahu bahwa Hanabi sangat sulit mengatur jadwal. Mungkin memang hari ini Hanabi tidak bisa datang sama sekali. Dan ia juga memikirkan Sasuke, tah mengapa ia ingin sekali mengetahui kabar pria itu, pria dingin yang kadang bisa mencair ditengah-tengah situasi yang tercipta. Padahal ia baru saja ngobrol dengannya dua hari yang lalu, tiba-tiba masuklah Naruto.

"Kau sendirian, Hinata? Dimana Hanabi?"

"Ah, Naruto-nii. Sepertinya Hanabi tak bisa datang."

"Pasti kau sangat bosan, tapi aku tak bisa menemanimu selalu Hinata, aku minta maaf."

"Tak apa, Naruto-nii. Wajar, kan Naruto-nii seorang dokter dengan banyak pasien."

Hinata sebenarnya ingin Sekali bertanya tentang Sasuke, mengapa dia tidak datang lagi. Agak aneh memang sampai terpikir seperti itu oleh Hinata, tapi akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Ano.. Naruto-nii, Uchiha-san tidak bersama dengan Naruto-nii lagi?"

"Oh, si Teme itu. Dia ambil cuti selama 5 hari, dan hari ini hari terakhir cutinya. Jadi mungkin dia kembali memanaskan diri pada segudang dokumen perusahaan, kau merindukan si Teme ya?" goda Naruto

"Ti-tidak Naruto-nii, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja kok."

"Aku akan menelponnya,untuk menjagamu hari ini." Naruto mengeluarkan Smartphone dari saku celananya.

"Tak usah Naruto-nii."

"Ada hal-hal juga yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya, jadi tak perlu merasa tidak enak seperti itu."

Naruto menunggu hubungan tersambung, tapi tidak juga diangkat. Maka ia pun kembali menelpon tetap juga tidak diangkat.

"Ayolah Teme, angkat..."

Dua belas kali ia mencoba tapi tetap juga tidak diangkat...

Maka ia pun meng-sms Sasuke.

Drtt ponsel yang terletak diatas kasur bergetar, Sasuke meninggalkan ponselnya saat hendak menikmati udara sejuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari merayap masuk dari celah-celah gorden jendela yang menandakan pagi datang jua. Membangunkan Hinata yang tidur pada setiap malam yang dia nikmati, ia edarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hinata pun mendesah dan kemudian ia mengingat..

_**Flashback**_

"Hinata, Hanabi meneleponku, Ini." Naruto menyodorkan ponselnya

"Moshi-moshi, Hanabi-chan." Hinata tersenyum.

"..."

"Hanabi? Kau masih disitu?"

"Onee-chan," Hanabi akhirnya menjawab. "Gomen ne aku akan semakin sulit untuk berkomunikasi padamu, Otou-sama mengetahui bahwa aku sering menjengukmu, dari akses telpon dirumah sampai kemanapun aku pergi selalu dimata-matai oleh orang suruhannya." Hanabi menangis

Hinata tercekat, Naruto pun panik melihat wajah Hinata yang sedikit berubah pucat.

"Tapi tenang, akan aku cari cara bagaimana untuk bisa bertemu dengan mu, hiks. Aku harus menutup sambungannya, karena aku menelepon dari rumah sahabatku. Aku akan merindukanmu selalu, Onee-chan." Hanabi menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sambungan telepon pun terputus, tangan Hinata bergetar,bibirnya menjadi kelu untuk membuka suara saja ia tak sanggup. Ponsel Naruto pun terjatuh ke ranjang.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"..." Hinata diam

"Hinata?" Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata dengan pelan.

Pandangan Hinata menjadi buram dan lama-lama gelap. "Hinata?!"

_**End of Flashback **_

Cairan bening meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kami-sama..." Ucap Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Pov**

Saat ini aku sudah berada di Perancis, tepatnya di Marseille, sebuah kota romantik yang memiliki pemandangan yang menakjubkan yang diciptakan oleh bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi. Aku tiba disini dua jam yang lalu. Kemarin saat selesai berbicara dengan Itachi, aku langsung menginap di hotel yang ia tempati saat sampai di Jepang. Bahkan aku membeli beberapa baju kaos serta celana denim untuk bersantai, dan dua pasang jas suit. Aku tak pulang ke apartemenku, begitu juga dengan Itachi yang lebih memilih menginap di hotel lantaran sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan Tou-san kami.

Tujuanku kemari adalah untuk menemani Itachi berbisnis, seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Tou-san kami. Dan juga apakah kami akan bertemu dengan Deidara Namikaze? yang merupakan putra sulung dari Minato namikaze,alias abangnya Naruto.

**End of Sasuke pov**

Marseille adalah kota kuno dipinggir pantai yang terletak di selatan Perancis, menghadap laut mediterranian.

Ciri khas lain dari Marseille yaitu kota yang memiliki bangunan-bangunan tua yang berdampingan dengan gedung-gedung moderen hampir disetiap sudut kotanya, Marseille juga disebut sebagai kota budaya.

"Menikmati liburanmu disini, Otouto?"

"Liburan? Bisa jadi."

Itachi menyusul Sasuke kemari setelah dari hotel tempat mereka menginap, mereka menyandarkan tubuh mereka pada sebuah bangunan kuno.

"Kau seperti menikmati liburanmu disini, Otouto. Apa kau tak pernah ke Perancis?"

"Sudah tiga kali, tapi aku bukan ke kota ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku di Marseille."

"Yaah, baiklah. Tapi waktu kita tidak lama, tiga jam lagi kita akan bertemu dengan relasi klien-klien ku."

"Ya, aku mengerti..."

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang tidak ada, dia meraba saku celana denimnya, "Ck, sial!"

"Kau kenapa, Otouto?"

"Aku meninggalkan ponsel ku di apartemen saat aku menikmati suasana saat kau bertemu denganku."

"Kau bisa menghubungi orang-orang dari ponselku untuk sementara waktu. Ingat saja berapa nomor-nomor mereka."

"Nanti saja, setelah selesai meeting."

"Tergantung padamu, Sasuke."

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-Teme itu tak juga mengangkat telepon dan membalas pesan-pesanku. Kemana dia? Arggh." Naruto mengerang.

"Mungkin Uchiha-san sibuk, Naruto-nii."

"Sesibuk apapun si Teme itu, dia pasti akan membalas pesanku. Apa dia mati bunuh diri?"

"Naruto-nii jangan berprasangka buruk seperti itu. Uchiha-san tak mungkin bunuh diri."

"Dia itu seorang yang putus asa, Hinata. Asal kau tahu itu, dia tak punya hubungan yang baik dengan ayahnya."

Seketika Hinata bungkam, dia mengingat dirinya sendiri juga tidak ada sedikitpun punya hubungan baik dengan ayahnya.

"Memangnya Uchiha-san memiliki kehidupan yang asli seperti apa, Naruto-nii?" Hinata penasaran.

"Dia tidak dipedulikan oleh ayahnya sejak ia kecil, kehidupannya diatur sesuai dengan keinginan ayahnya,tanpa memberikan sedikitpun pilihan yang bisa Sasuke pilih menurut keinginannya sendiri." Naruto berucap lirih

Hinata menampakkan raut wajah kesedihannya, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Kisah kehidupan Sasuke tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Hinata, aku tahu kalian memiliki nasib yang hampir serupa keseluruhan kehidupan kalian, aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu." Naruto meminta dengan tatapan memohon

Hinata iba, "Apa itu Naruto-nii?"

"Buatlah Sasuke bahagia dengan caramu sendiri, Hinata. Balikkan keceriaan Sasuke yang sudah lama terkubur. Aku yakin kau lah yang bisa, Hinata."

Hinata terkejut, "Aku bukan wanita yang pantas untuk Uchiha-san. Aku bukan tipenya. Aku wanita yang tak bisa apa-apa, Naruto-nii."

"Kau bisa Hinata, lihatlah saat ia berkunjung kemari, bagaimana ia bersikap, sedikit ada perbedaan dari pada yang selalu aku lihat, Hinata."

"..."

"Kumohon, ini permintaanku padamu, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik kecilku. Lakukan saja dengan cara yang kau bisa."

"Baiklah Naruto-nii."

"Arigatou, adikku." Naruto memeluk Hinata.

"Huft..." desah Sasuke.

"Membosankan?"

"Ya, si Akasuna Sasori, teman relasimu itu sungguh menjengkelkan. Wajah baby face nya tak dapat merefleksikan sikapnya, buruk sekali."

Sasuke langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk sambil melonggarkan dasinya yang semakin lama membuatnya tercekik.

"Ahaha, ada-ada saja kau ini," Itachi menggantung jasnya. "Tak ingin menelepon seseorang, Otouto?"

"Pinjam ponselmu Itachi, aku ingin berbica pada Naruto. Siapa tahu saja mungkin dia ada menelepon dan meng-sms ke ponselku."

"Dan kau pasti diomeli olehnya,ini ambil." Itachi tertawa sambil menyodorkan ponselnya. "Sampaikan salamku padanya, aku mandi dulu Otouto."

"Hn."

Jam istirahatpun tiba, perut Naruto sudah mulai berbunyi, "Hinata? Keadaanmu sudah tak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya, seperti biasa Naruto-nii."

"Aku permisi sebentar untuk makan, kutinggal tak apa-apa kan?"

"Apa boleh aku menemani Naruto-nii makan dikantin rumah sakit? Aku bosan."

"Baiklah."

Hinata menemani Naruto makan, sederhana makanan yang dipesan Naruto, hanya sup miso.

Drtt.. Ponsel Naruto bergetar, dilihatlah siapa yang meneleponnya, tak ada nama, nomor baru. "Mosi-mosi,Naruto disini."

"Dobe?" tanya yang diseberang

"Teme!, kau kemana saja hah? Aku mengawatirkanmu." Ucap Naruto keras-keras.

"Naruto-nii, pelankan suaramu. Dilihat orang dari tadi."

"Kau bersama wanita, Dobe?"

"Lagi-lagi kau mengalihkan perhatian, kemana saja kau?"

"Hn maaf membuatmu khawatir, ponsel ku tinggal di kamar apartemen. Saat ini aku di Marseille ada urusan bisnis."

"Langsung dikabari kan bisa, Teme. Sungguh aku mengawatirkan dirimu."

"Hn,maafkan aku. Kau bersama siapa disitu?"

"Hah,baiklah. Bersama Hinata. Bisa kututup sambungannya? Aku harus makan dulu, jam makan siang sungguh sedikit, nanti aku sms saja."

"Hn, baiklah. Itachi menitip salam padamu."

"Kau menelepon dari ponselnya ya? Baiklah sampaikan juga padanya salamku ya?"

"Hn."

Tutt.. Tutt, sambungan diputus.

"Dari Uchiha-san?"

"Iya, ponselnya ternyata tertinggal di apartemennya, dan dia berada di kota Maseille untuk urusan bisnis."

"Sudah sampaikan pesanku pada Naruto?"

Itachi muncul di depan kamar mandi, rambutnya tergerai, hanya handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah. Bulir-bulir air dari kepalanya jatuh melewati otot perutnya yang sixpack.

"Sudah."

Itachi pun berjalan menuju lemari, "Apa katanya?" ia mengambil pakaian dan memakainya.

"Dia berterima kasih, dan dia mengucapkan salam balik untukmu."

Itachi tersenyum lalu ia duduk disebelah ranjang yang ditiduri Sasuke. "Apa kau ada menjalin hubungan dengan wanita-wanita?"

"Sedingin apapun sikapku, aku tak akan sudi menjalin hubungan dengan banyak wanita, aku menghargai dan menghormati Kaa-san kita, wanita juga punya perasaan. Beda ceritanya jika aku punya teman wanita. Dan lebih jelas yang kumaksud adalah teman mengobrol sekedarnya saja. Tidak berlebihan. Itu hanya akan membuat hati seorang wanita yang punya hubungan dengan kita menjadi sakit hati."

Itachi tersenyum, "Meski kau dibesarkan dengan situasi tak menguntungkan tapi kau bisa tumbuh menjadi pria muda yang menghargai wanita. Aku salut padamu, adikku."

"Aku begitu alergi jika kau mengatakan kata 'adikku' untukku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Itachi. Lebih baik kau memanggilku 'Otouto' atau langsung namaku."

"Ahaha," Itachi tertawa renyah. "Tapi tetap saja kau masih rapuh,kau membutuhkan kasih sayang dari seorang wanita agar bisa mengurus dan membimbingmu, Sasuke."

"Kau merasa iba padaku, Itachi? Tidak kah kau merasa bahwa dirimu lebih terpuruk dibanding diriku. Kau menanggung semua beban sendiri, bahkan kau juga ada menanggung bebanku. Katakanlah Itachi, apa yang kau rasakan? Ada kah menurutmu ini adil untukmu? Jawabannya tidak, Itachi."

"..." Itachi diam

"Berkatalah bahwa ini tak adil."

"Sudah menjadi peranku sebagai abang lelaki mu untuk selalu membantumu. Sedikitpun tak ada rasa benci didalam hatiku kepada dirimu. Aku bahagia bisa membantumu, dan akan menyesal jika tak bisa melakukan apapun. Memang benar, pernah ada rasa tak adil,tapi bukan pada dirimu, melainkan untuk Tou-san kita."

"Kau tahu Itachi? Hal sederhana yang dapat membuatku bahagia selalu."

Itachi yang sedari tadi menatap kearah pintu, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke, "Apa itu?"

"Yang pertama, aku mengimpikan kita adalah sebuah keluarga utuh yang bahagia, yang peduli pada kita bukan hanya Kaa-san tapi Tou-san juga. Kita saling memahami,menyayangi,membantu,menghargai satu sama lainnya. Itulah hal pertama yang sangat aku impikan, Itachi."

Itachi terkejut, ia mengira yang ada dipikiran Sasuke hanya harta dan kekuasaan tapi ternyata salah, hal sederhana itulah yang diharapkan adiknya. Keinginan yang sama diharapkan sejak dulu oleh Itachi. Memang, keluarga mereka tidak utuh seperti dulu, tapi bisakah kondisinya diperbaiki oleh Tou-san mereka seperti yang diimpikan Sasuke? Meski tanpa kehadiran Kaa-san mereka. Itachi hanya selalu bisa berdoa pada Kami-sama.

"Yang lainnya?"

"Yang terakhir ku impikan, adalah membangun keluarga seperti yang ada pada hal pertama tadi. Aku tak akan membiarkan anak-anak yang akan dikandung oleh istriku kelak merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang. Akan aku ciptakan hal itu, dan kulakukan penerapan waktu luang dihabiskan bersama keluarga kecil bahagiaku dimasa depan."

Itachi tersenyum, ia terharu. Tapi tetap tak ia tampakkan, seorang pria harus menjaga sikap tapi bukan berarti angkuh dan tak peduli.

"Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu, Otouto."

"Semoga pernikahanmu kelak dengan Ayumi, calon yang ayah berikan menjadi berkah yang menentramkan hatimu. Semoga dia mencintai dan menyayangimu, Itachi."

"Terimakasih, " Itachi menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Jangan lupa datanglah kepestanya tanggal 27 desember nanti, Otouto."

"Pasti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sambil mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Hinata, "Kau ingin kubawa ke taman Hinata?"

"Ha'i, aku merasa bosan diruangan terus-terus, Naruto-nii" Hinata berucap sedih.

"Yosh, aku akan menemanimu ditaman. Jangan sedih lagi ya, adikku."

"Umm.."

Naruto pun terus mendorong kursi roda itu keluar dari rumah sakit. Taman kota terletak sekitar 200 meter dari rumah sakit.

"Naruto-nii, apa tidak lelah mendorong kursi rodaku? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak, kita pulang saja, Naruto-nii." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan lelah, karena aku seorang dokter, Hinata. Apalagi untuk adikku ini, aku sedang meneliti campuran ramuan-ramuan alamiah siapa tahu saja kau bisa sembuh, Hinata."

Sampailah mereka ditaman, Naruto menduduki sebuah kursi yang terletak didepan batang pohon yang disampingnya terdapat banyak bunga matahari.

"Sekarang aku pasrah pada hidupku, Naruto-nii..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Kau sudah bertahan sampai sejauh ini,kenapa sekarang kau memilih untuk pasrah?"

"Peluang untuk disayangi oleh keluargaku semakin mengecil, Naruto-nii... Aku..." Hinata meneteskan air matanya.

"Hinata..." Naruto merasa sedih. "Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Itulah yang terjadi Naruto-nii, lihatlah yang kemarin, hatiku begitu teriris mendengar penuturan Hanabi, aku juga merasa terpuruk saat mendengar Hanabi menangis, ketakutanku Hanabi disiksa oleh ayah karena ketahuan menjengukku."

"Hinata," Naruto berjongkok didepan kursi roda Hinata, dan memegang kedua bahu Hinata. "Jangan takut, adikmu itu kuat. Aku yakin sekali."

"..." Hinata terus mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kau mau mendengar satu hal, Hinata?"

"A-apa itu?"

"Taukah mengapa bunga matahari selalu menghadap ke arah matahari terbit? Meski batang-batangnya diinjak oleh manusia."

Hinata menghapus air matanya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kena-pa Naruto-nii?"

"Karena bunga itu selalu menunggu terbitnya matahari, bunga itu bisa tumbuh akibat bantuan matahari, air dan zat-zat yang ada ditanah. Mereka akan selalu bersemangat untuk terus bertahan meski batang mereka diinjak manusia."

Hinata tetap menutup bibirnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat bunga-bunga matahari itu, "Begitu juga dengan dirimu. Memang kondisi fisikmu lemah, tapi hatimu kuat, Hinata. Kau bisa terus bertahan sampai sekarang. Masih ada orang yang peduli padamu. Hanabi, dia terus mencari cara agar bisa menjengukmu, Aku juga terus meneliti ramuan alamiah untuk kesembuhanmu. Kami-sama sangat membenci orang-orang yang berputus asa, semangatlah Hinata. Kami-sama masih memberikanmu kehidupan, selagi bisa, maka berusahalah." Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bunga ke Hinata.

Hinata tersentuh hatinya, mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Ia sunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Begitu lebih baik, Hinata. Lagi pula kau ada berjanji padaku."

"Ja-nji apa?" Hinata terbata-bata

"Kau sudah berjanji akan membantu membuat Sasuke bahagia."

Semburat merah langsung muncul di pipi Hinata. "A-aku ti-tidak bilang itu jan-ji."

"Bagiku itu adalah sebuah janji." Naruto mengusili Hinata

"Naruto-nii, curang!" wajah Hinata semerah tomat sekarang.

"Ahaha." Naruto tertawa

Mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata lain yang mengawasi mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini di kota Marseille sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.30 pagi, Itachi masih setia berkutat dengan laptop di ranjangnya. Sesekali melihat adiknya, Sasuke tidur pulas diranjangnya sendiri.

Matanya begitu teliti melihat rincian laporan yang dikirimkan sekretarisnya, dia tidak ingin ada kesalahan ataupun kecurangan hasil pendapatan perusahaan yang ia tangani, karena cukup banyak yang iri pada Uchiha.

"Hi-hinata..." Sasuke bergumam

Reflek Itachi langsung melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tertidur terlihat gelisah.

"Mimpikah ia? Hinata?" Itachi bergumam sendiri dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya. . . . .

"Telat sekali pulangnya nak?" Tanya Kushina.

"Maafkan aku, Kaa-chan. Aku harus menemani Hinata sampai ia tertidur."

"Hanabi tidak datang lagi semenjak kemarin?" tiba-tiba ayah Naruto, Minato sudah berdiri di dekat sofa ruang tamu.

"Sepertinya belum bisa, Tou-chan."

"Mengapa begitu kejinya keluarga Hyuuga?!" Kushina emosi.

Minato menghampiri Kushina, "Tenanglah Kushina, hukuman setimpal pasti terjadi nanti untuk mereka." Ia mengelus kedua pundak Kushina.

"Ya, itu pasti. Hina sekali mereka." Kushina kesal

Minato menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Nak, tak apa kau pulang telat. Temani dia."

"Iya, itu pasti," Naruto tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya. "Gaaahh, aku lupa meng-sms si Sasuke." Naruto meremas kedua rambutnya.

Minato dan Kushina tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto seperti anak-anak jika sudah menyangkut hal tentang Sasuke.

"Besok saja, kurasa Sasuke sudah tidur sekarang. Sebaiknya kau mandi dan langsung makan, Kaa-chan akan memanaskan makan malam tadi." Kushina pun berlalu kedapur

"Iya Kaa-chan, Tou-chan?"

"Hm kenapa Naru?"

"Kapan Deidara-niisan pulang?"

"Kau merindukannya ya? Tenang saja, dua hari lagi dia pulang kemari."

"Yosh, aku akan menghajarnya."

"Hah,lagi-lagi kalian bergulat." Minato mendesah

"Ehehe."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

***pojok curhat: saya tak tahu harus bilang apa untuk chapter ini. **

**Yosh saatnya balas repiu ~(^o^ )~**

: terima kasih, saya sedang berpikir bakat apa yang pantas.

**Hallow-Sama**: nyempil dikit doang

**DontPink**: terima kasih

**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani**: ohh, mereka sengaja saya pisah :D

**Cahya LavenderUchiha ELFishy**: ini udah pntng belom? :D

**Hyuugazan**: hehehe,iya belum, uummm.. kita lihat nanti ya

**Haruka**: ok

**Hinataholic**: hehehe

**Guest**: saya usahakan

**Sei**: Ok, ini


	5. Chapter 5: Taktik

Sasuke dan Itachi berdiri di permukaan pasir pantai, baunya air laut begitu kuat, burung-burung camar berterbangan, ombak-ombak bergulung dengan ganas. Angin pun menari-nari menggoyangkan blazer hitam yang dikenakan mereka

"Itachi, temani aku berkeliling kota Marseille, aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk seseorang."

"Untuk Hinata ya?"

Sasuke terkejut, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Me Tender**

**Sasuke X Hinata**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC, AU, ABAL, TYPPO dan Segala macam kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto masih meringkuk dibawah selimut tebalnya. Hari ini hari minggu, Naruto sungguh sulit bangun pagi pada hari libur, sebenarnya wajar. Waktunya benar-benar terkuras untuk bekerja di rumah sakit.

Kushina mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto, "Naru, bangun nak,sudah siang. kamu tak mau sarapan?" Kushina berucap lembut.

Lama Kushina menunggu, tapi tak didengarnya satu suara pun dari dalam.

"Huft." Kushina mendesah.

"Ma, biar aku saja yang membangunkannya." Ucap seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang, warna matanya mirip dengan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya tak usah, biar dia istirahat saja, Deidara."

"Ah Mama," Deidara mengeluh. "Biar dia bangun. Memangnya dia tidak pergi ke rumah sakit meskipun libur? Mama tahu kan ini sudah jam sepuluh pagi. Lagipula aku rindu dengannya."

Kushina menyentuh lengan kanan Deidara, "Baiklah, bangunkan ia dengan cara yang benar."

"Siap bos!" Ucap Deidara sambil meniru gaya para prajurit.

Kushina pun akhirnya pergi.

Deidara mencoba membuka pintu dan beruntung ternyata tak dikunci, dasar baka Naruto. Tiba-tiba ditangan Deidara sudah ada sebuah terompet kecil, entah dari mana ia dapat benda itu.

"Kau akan mampus pagi ini, bocah," Deidara menyeringai dan ia tiup terompet kecil berbahan logam itu.

PROMM PROOMM PROMM PROMM PROOMM PROMM PROMM PROOMM PROMM PROOOOOMMMMMMM...

Naruto langsung terbangun, ia terlonjak kaget dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Ahahaha." Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"DEIDARAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak, suaranya pun menggema sampai ke lantai dasar tempat Minato dan Kushina berada.

"Sudah kukatakan pada Deidara untuk membangunkan Naruto dengan benar," Kushina menggerutu. "Punya dua orang anak laki-laki memang merepotkan."

Minato hanya tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika kita buat yang perempuan? Jadinya berjumlah empat dengan Sasuke." Minato menatap Kushina

Wajah Kushina memerah, "MINATOOOO!" Kushina ikut berteriak seperti Naruto, tapi tidak sekencang Naruto.

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Maaf." Minato memeluk Kushina

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Sasuke dan Itachi berada di daerah Viex Port atau yang dikenal dengan pelabuhan lama yang letaknya di jantung kota Marseille. Pemandangan sangat kontras dengan daratan dan lautan yang mengelilingi kota Marseille. Sasuke dan Itachi sengaja pergi ketempat ini karena didaerah ini terdapat cafè cafè dan toko-toko suvenir, membeli suvenir memang tujuan Sasuke. Suvenir disini adalah minyak ekstrak bunga lavender,ada juga sabun khas daerah ini,lalu gantungan kunci dan sebagainya. Mereka pun memilih duduk disebuah cafè dan memesan kopi.

"Itachi, kau belum bilang padaku, dari mana kau tahu soal Hinata?"

"Mudah saja, Otouto. Sepertinya semalam kau bermimpi dan menyebut 'Hinata' dalam tidurmu."

Sasuke terdiam, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah dia semalam bermimpi atau tidak. Kalaupun benar seperti yang itachi bilang,Sasuke tidak bisa mengingat sama sekali.

"Hinata itu seorang wanita?"

"Hn."

"Bolehkah aku tahu sedikit tentang Hinata?"

"Dia pasiennya Naruto, sejak kecil tubuhnya begitu lemah. Dia hanya bisa berbaring,bersender di kepala ranjang,jikalau jalan ia tidak bisa, bantuannya hanya menggunakan kursi roda."

"Dia sakit apa?"

"Naruto saja belum bisa menemukan apa nama penyakitnya ."

"Mirip dengan penyakit degeneratif syaraf?" Tanya Itachi

"Mirip sedikit, tapi itu kurasa lebih parah."

"Lalu, apa ada yang lain?"

"Itachi kau mau berjanji satu hal?"

"Jika kukatakan iya, maka cerita akan dilanjutkan?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah aku berjanji padamu."

"Berjanji kau tak akan membocorkan rahasia ini ke siapapun orangnya."

"Ya aku berjanji."

"Nama lengkapnya Hinata Hyuuga, Pewaris kekayaan keluarga Hyuuga yang sebenarnya."

Itachi terbelalak, kebenaran apa lagi yang dia ketahui? Mustahil bagi Itachi untuk percaya.

Sasuke mengerti keterkejutan yang Itachi tampilkan,"Jangan tanyakan padaku mengapa begitu, itu memang kebenaran yang aku dapat." "Dari mana kau dapatkan info itu?"

"Dari Minato-jisan, dia punya banyak informan yang begitu handal."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus membicarakan lebih dalam padaku, saat ini kita tak punya waktu banyak. Pilih oleh-oleh apa yang ingin kau bawa pulang, setelah itu kita berangkat utuk pulang ke Jepang."

"Secepat itu?"

"Tousan mengirim e-mail semalam, dia bilang kita akan pulang ke Jepang pada pukul 3 siang, dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.30. Setengah jam lagi."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara dan Naruto bercakap-cakap di ruang keluarga

"Kenapa tak bilang kau akan pulang lebih awal?" Naruto menggeruto

"Kejutan, Papa bilang kamu rindu,makanya jadi kejutan."

"Deidara, bisakah kau mengganti kata 'Papa dan Mama' menjadi 'Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan' ? Bagaimanapun juga kita orang Jepang, jangan suka-suka sok keren dengan panggilan itu."

"Jika maknanya bagus,tak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula kakek buyut kita dulu orang Perancis, lihat kita seperti orang asing dengan rambut pirang dan bermata biru."

Deidara membusungkan dadanya, ia bangga. Naruto yang tak tahan langsung melempar bantal yang ada di sofa.

"Deidara, lama-lama aku ingin kau di-bully si Teme karena sok begitu. Lihat keluarga si Teme, 'Tou-san dan Kaa-san' untuk memanggil orang tuanya."

"Selagi yang baik, tak jadi masalah."

Kushina berkacak pinggang, "Sudah, kalian ini karena soal panggilan saja, jadi bertengkar, tingkah kalian seperti anak-anak!"

"Deidara-nii sok moderen Kaa-chan."

"Selagi hal moderen itu bersifat positif, tak ada salahnya, Naru. Biarkan saja dia."

"Nah dengar kata Papa."

Hmppphh, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Deidara.

"Kalian kalau masih bertengkar juga, Kaa-san akan menjodohkan kalian, kaa-san juga punya hak untuk mengatur, kalian mau?"

"Tidak mau, kami berdua hanya bercanda,haha." Ucap Naruto dan Deidara serentak.

Minato hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka, tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang.

"Maaf Tuan, Nyonya. Tuan besar Uchiha datang berkunjung."

"Oh iya, suruh dia masuk."

"Baik." Ucap pelayan itu sambil membungkuk lalu pergi.

"Kita kedatangan tamu, bersikap sopanlah kalian berdua." Ucap Kushina.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu bersantai kalian." Fugaku sudah masuk.

"Tak apa, kami sungguh terhormat kedatangan tamu spesial." Minato memainkan kata-kata agar Fugaku senang.

"Wah, terimakasih tapi sepertinya terlalu berlebihan."

"Ahahaha."

Minato dan Fugaku tertawa, Kushina hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Naruto dan Deidara merasa bosan dengan pertemuan-pertemuan dengan orang tua seperti ini.

Sekarang Naruto membayangkan dirinya sedang meneliti ramuan-ramuan herbal yang ia temukan, sedangkan Deidara membayangkan dirinya melakukan latihan menembak, karena ia suka sekali berburu ke hutan. Mereka berdua cukup merasa bosan mendengar pembicaraan orang tua, maka mereka pun membayangkan kegiatan yang mereka suka.

Pelayan tadi kembali datang dan dibelakangnya diikuti oleh dua Uchiha bersaudara, Itachi dan Sasuke, dengan tampilan pakaian terlalu formal, lalu membungkukkan badan mereka. Naruto dan Deidara menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka melihat dua Uchiha bersaudara datang.

Mereka pun ikut duduk di sofa.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah tidak sopan membawa masuk anak-anakku tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu."

"Tak apa Fugaku, mereka berdua sudah kami anggap sebagai anak kami juga." Ucap Kushina.

"Oh syukurlah," lalu Fugaku menyeruput kopinya, "Mereka baru saja tiba di Jepang, jadi langsung aku suruh mereka kemari."

"Tentu saja kami sangat senang, apalagi putra sulungmu kembali ke Jepang untuk beberapa minggu. Kedua anakmu sungguh berbakat dalam menjalankan bisnis." Puji Minato.

Minato sangat pintar membuat seorang Fugaku merasa hebat. Mudah bagi Minato untuk memainkan kata-kata, karena ia tahu sahabatnya ini sangat suka dipuji.

"Sungguh luar biasa juga melihat kedua anak kalian berada dirumah, terutama Deidara yang ku dengar kabar pulang dari Perancis, bagaimana bisnismu, nak?"

"Lancar, Om."

"Wah, bagus. Kau memang pewaris keluarga Namikaze yang hebat." Puji Fugaku

Naruto merasa dirinya kurang diharapkan disini. Darah mudanya masih bergejolak,luapan amarah dia tahan sebisa mungkin. Sasuke pun melayangkan tatapannya pada ayahnya, dia merasa tak enak pada keluarga Naruto. Ayahnya ini terlalu fanatik dengan hal yang berbau bisnis.

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi, dia lihat siapa yang menelepon. Aura cerah langsung kembali diwajahnya dan menyunggingkan senyum, "Hallo?" Naruto tak peduli lagi dia sedang berada dimana, hatinya begitu kesal.

"Naruto, kau bisa menjemputku? Kau bilang akan mengajakku menjenguk Hinata hari ini." Ucap suara wanita diseberang.

Naruto makin tersenyum sendiri, "Tentu! Aku jemput sekarang." Dengan volume suara yang sengaja dia besarkan, sambungan telepon pun ia akhiri.

"Maaf, saya ada urusan. Jadi mohon pamit." Ucap Naruto seraya membungkuk.

"Kau mau kemana? Bergabung saja disini." Ucap Deidara.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Naruto dengan nada dingin dan langsung pergi.

Deidara terdiam karena jawaban seperti itu, dan yang lainnya juga begitu,kecuali Fugaku yang merasa santai dan terus meminum kopinya. Sepertinya dia tidak peka.

Dari halaman depan, deru mesin mobil dan tancapan gas pada mobil yang dikendarai Naruto menggema sampai ke ruang tamu, tempat mereka masih duduk. Sasuke tahu Naruto masih emosi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah perbincangan selesai, keluarga Uchiha pun pamit, Sasuke membuat alasan untuk pergi ke kamar Naruto karena ada barang yang ia tinggalkan disana, padahal kenyataannya tidak ada. Setelah Fugaku dan Itachi sudah berada di dalam mobil, Sasuke membungkuk.

"Saya meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi, Oji-san, Oba-san."

"Tak perlu khawatir, Nak. Kami tahu ayahmu itu seperti apa. Dan Naruto hanya emosi sesaat, nanti juga dia akan kembali." Ucap Kushina dengan lembut.

"Pulanglah, Nak. Ayahmu dan Itachi sudah menunggu dimobil. Tak sopan menyuruh mereka menunggu terlalu lama." Minato menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Oji-san, Oba-san. Saya pamit dulu."

"Hati-hati dijalan ya,Nak." Kushina melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke yang melihat hanya tersenyum, dia rindu dengan Kaa-san nya.

Tap...Tap.. Suara sepatu-sepatu menggema disetiap koridor rumah sakit, terkadang berbunyi suara dari roda ranjang rumah sakit, Bau obat-obatan juga sangat menusuk indera penciuman. Tapi tak masalah bagi Naruto dan seorang wanita berambut pink dan memiliki warna mata emerald yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Naruto, aku takut kita datang disaat yang salah. Siapa tahu saja ada sanak saudara yang akan menemaninya."

"Mustahil untuknya, Sakura-chan. Kau akan melihat kenyataan nasib Hinata begitu mengerikan setelah aku bicara satu fakta."

Wanita yang bernama Sakura tadi penasaran, "Apa faktanya?"

Mereka masih berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

"Tak ada keluarga yang mengunjunginya disaat ia masuk ke rumah sakit pada umur 7 tahun, adiknya selalu menjenguk tapi ketahuan dan diberi diancam."

Sakura memberhentikan langkah kakinya,"Naruto... Itu benar?"

Naruto pun berhenti, "Itulah yang terpampang didepan mata kita, Sakura-chan."

"..." Sakura merasa sedih, pikirannya terus bermain.

Akhirnya mereka sampai diruangan Hinata. Saat membuka pintu, mereka melihat keadaan Hinata agak memburuk, wajahnya menjadi pucat, bibirnya mudah sekali kering, serta terdapat kantung mata. Saat melihat yang datang adalah Naruto, Hinata mengulum senyum, senyumnya dapat dibaca oleh Sakura, senyum berpura-pura bahagia.

"Aku minta maaf Hinata, baru bisa mengunjungimu siang ini dan perkenalkan wanita manis yang disampingku ini adalah seorang ahli peracik tanaman herbal. Namanya Sakura Haruno.

Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Sakura saat Naruto mengatakan 'Wanita manis'

"Oh Naruto, kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal untuk anda Hinata-san."

Hinata kembali tersenyum tapi sedikit beda dengan yang tadi, kali ini lebih terlihat tenang, "Hinata... salam kembali, Sakura-san." Hinata berucap singkat.

"Boleh aku menemani Hinata-san?" Tanya Sakura berhati-hati.

"Tentu saja, aku akan merasa senang disini." Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hinata, adikku. Apa kau merasa bosan?"

"Jujur iya Naruto-nii. Tapi kurasa karena ada Sakura-san disini pasti tidak terlalu membosankan."

Sakura hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya, dia bersyukur kehadirannya dapat diterima oleh Hinata.

"Aku punya usul, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan?"

"Usul yang bagus Naruto. Melihat-lihat semua hal saat perjalanan akan membuat syaraf-syaraf ditubuh Hinata tidak terlalu tegang. Lagipula Hinata membutuhkan hal-hal baru, daripada terus berada di rumah sakit."

"Yosh, ayo kita pergi."

"Ti-tidak usah..."

Sakura dan Naruto memandang Hinata dengan heran, "Kenapa?" tanya mereka serentak.

"Akan merepotkan membawa seorang yang tidak bisa berjalan sepertiku untuk menikmati keindahan alam diluar sana."

Hinata menunduk, Naruto dan Sakura saling bertatapan dan ikut bersedih.

"Tidak, Hinata-san. Serahkan saja pada kami." Sakura menampakkan wajah sedih, "Hinata-san kau tidak senang ya aku datang? Kenapa tak mau pergi dengan kami?"

Sakura berpura-pura agar membuat Hinata tak tega untuk menolak. Dalam hati Naruto memuji Sakura, dia senang jika 'teman dekat' nya ini mau membantu Hinata.

Benar-benar Hinta tak tega melihat wajah kesedihan Sakura, "Baiklah, aku ikut pergi."

Naruto dan Sakura pun senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Keluarga Namikaze akan mengadakan pesta kepulangan anak sulung mereka, Deidara. Sesuai dengan perbincangan tadi, aku juga ikut bergabung mengadakan pesta atas kepulanganmu, Itachi. Sasuke kau juga harus hadir." Ucap Fugaku

"Baik, Tou-san." Sasuke hanya meng-iyakan, dia tak mau bertanya lebih banyak, dia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan ayahnya karena tenaga dan waktunya habis digunakan saat ke kota Marseille. Itachi dari tadi hanya diam untuk mengemudi mobil, sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk disamping Itachi hanya memikirkan untuk menelepon Naruto saat tiba di apartemennya.

Itachi memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen. Sasuke pun keluar dari mobil dan pamit pada ayah dan kakak lelakinya. Iya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke apartemen dengan tergesa-gesa langsung saja ia mesuk ke dalam lift, ingin cepat-cepat menghubungi Naruto, ia merasa masih tidak nyaman.

Ketika sampai dikamarnya, langsung ia sambar ponselnya dan langsung menelepon Naruto, ia tunggu agar panggilannya diangkat, tapi kenapa lama sekali? Sasuke sudah tidak sabaran, apa Naruto tidak ingin mengangkatnya?

Naruto sedang mengemudi mobilnya, ponsel Naruto terus saja berbunyi dalam saku bajunya.

"Kenapa tak diangkat?"

"Malas, Sakura-chan."

"Mungkin telepon dari keluarga Naruto-nii, coba saja lihat."

Naruto pun memberentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, ia ambil ponselnya dan melihat nama 'Sasuke' memanggil, Naruto agak bingung mau diangkat atau tidak.

Sakura jengkel karena dia duduk di kursi depan disamping Naruto, "Angkat saja, berisik tahu!"

Akhirnya Naruto pun menjawab telepon, "Moshi-moshi?"

"Dobe, kau dimana?"

"Lagi dalam perjalanan, ada apa, Teme?"

"Aku minta maaf atas sikap Tou-san ku tadi."

"Ya tak apa, sudah tak perlu dibahas lagi. Perasaan hatiku lagi senang, jangan lagi dikacaukan."

"Hn, boleh aku menyusulmu? Kau akan kemana?"

"Silahkan saja, Teme. Aku akan ke taman Konoha."

"Hn." sambungan pun diputus oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii?" Hinata bertanya dengan semburat tipis dipipinya.

Naruto memandang kebelakang,tempat Hinata duduk. Dia pun terkekeh, "Iya."

Hinata menunduk malu. Sakura agak bingung, "Hinata-san kenal dengan Sasuke ya Naruto?"

"Iya, aku yang mengenalkan mereka berdua. Baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanannya."

Taman Konoha

Taman ini dijuluki taman bermandikan sinar memukau, luasnya membentang hinga setengah mil. Bayangkan seluas apa kota Konoha? Taman ini dihiasi dengan bunga wisteria ungu, bunga hydrangea yang berwarna warni, rangkaian lampu hias yang terdapat pada setiap dahan pohon-pohon, juga terdapat bukit-bukit kecil,ada juga kolam air batu yang dilengkapi jembatan sesuai lebar kolam tersebut. Pemandangan yang cukup berbeda jika dilihat pada taman yang berada dekat dengan rumah sakit yang hanya terdapat bunga matahari. Mereka pun duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, minus Naruto. Tentu saja Hinata juga duduk dibawah tak menyenangkan jika harus tetap duduk dikursi roda.

"Mou~ Naruto disuruh membeli minuman saja lama sekali." Sakura berkacak pinggang.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Sabar Sakura-chan, mungkin Naruto lagi memilih minuman yang cocok untuk Uchiha-san."

"Hah,kalau si Sasuke merepotkan, lebih baik tak usah saja diundang."

"Hehehe." Sakura dan Hinata tertawa.

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'merepotkan' nona Sakura?"

Sakura berdigik ngeri karena ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya, suara orang tersebut datar saja, karena posisi Sakura membelakangi, maka hanya Hinata yang tahu.

"U-uchiha-san.." Hinata menunduk malu.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, "Hehehe, Sasuke, halo apa kabar?" Sakura kikuk.

Sasuke pun ikut duduk, dia memilih di samping Hinata, "Kabar baik, Nona Sakura. Balik lagi yang tadi, siapa yang kau bilang 'merepotkan' ?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis

"Ya kau, Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang, "Ada apa kalian ribut-ribut?"

"Tak ada, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sasuke

"Tadi aku berjumpa dengan Shion, jadi mengobrol sebentar."

"Bagaimana kabarnya? Kudengar dia baru pulang dari Itali." Tanya Sakura

"Kabarnya baik."

"Anoo.. Hubungan kalian semua apa ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Semenjak kecil kami berteman, Hinata-san. Termasuk dengan Shion tadi."

"Aku bawa sesuatu dari Marseille." potong Sasuke.

"Wah terimakasih Sasuke, kau baik sekali membawakan oleh-oleh untukku."

"Kebetulan oleh-olehnya hanya untuk wanita-wanita saja,Naruto."

"Tega sekali kau, Teme."

"Memangnya kau mau sabun khas sana? Kau ingin merawat kulitmu?"

"Ya baiklah, aku mengalah kali ini. Lain kali jika kau pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis, bawa sesuatu untukku."

"Hn."

"Hei para Tuan yang terhormat, kalian tak menganggap kehadiran wanita-wanita disini ya?"Sakura sebal.

"Salahkan saja si Baka." Sasuke menunjuk Naruto

"Tega sekali kau, Teme."

Hinata tersenyum, kehadiran mereka bertiga sedikit membuatnya melupakan kesedihan yang dialaminya.

"Ini untukmu, Hyuuga." Sasuke menyodorkan sekotak minyak ekstrak bunga lavender.

"Terimakasih, Uchiha-san. Baunya harum sekali."

"Hn, dan ini untukmu, Sakura." Sasuke menyodorkan sekotak sabun.

"Terimakasih," Sakura mengambil sekotak sabun. "Ini ada khasiatnya kan? Misalnya melembutkan kulit."

"Hn."

"Dobe, kau tau soal pesta kepulangan Deidara?"

"Tidak," Ucap Naruto sambil meneguk minuman jus jeruk kaleng yang ia beli. "Kapan diberitahukan?"

"Tadi, saat kau pergi dari rumah."

"Oh," Naruto hanya meng-oh kan, tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. "Teme!" Ucapnya berseru, "Aku ingin berbicara padamu berdua saja, ada hal yang sangat penting. Kita ketempat kolam saja, maaf ya aku kami tinggal kalian sebentar."

"Iya."

. . . .

Mobil Sasuke melaju dengan cepat, ia akan menuju ke Mansion Hyuuga. Sesuai yang dibicarakan Naruto tadi padanya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Flashback-**

"Teme, aku punya ide. Kumohon tolong kabulkan."

"Pertolongan apa?" "Hanabi ketahuan sering menjenguk Hinata, sekarang ia dikurung dirumah. Kalaupun ia pergi, para pengawal selalu mengikutinya, aku kasian pada Hinata. Tidak kah kau lihat raut wajahnya yang tampak sedih meski ia tersenyum?"

"Hn, apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Pergilah ke Mansion Hyuuga nanti, buat saja alasan jika para pengawal bertanya bahwa kau ada urusan penting pada Hanabi. Mereka pasti akan mengizinkanmu, kau itu dari keluarga Uchiha. Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Hanabi agar bersiap-siap, kau pasti lebih nyaman jika berbicara padanya jika pergi berjalan-jalan."

"Hn, aku kesana nanti, taktikmu apa?"

"Sebelum perayaan, aku akan membawa Hinata ke rumah, dia akan berada dikamarku, kebetulan balkon dikamarku lebih luas, jadi kita mengadakan pertemuan Hinata dan Hanabi disana. Mereka pasti sangat merindukan satu sama lainnya."

"Hn, tumben otakmu encer, Dobe."

"Sasuke!"

**-End Flashback-**

Sasuke pun sekarang telah berada di dalam Mansion Hyuuga, sesuai dengan perkataan Naruto. Sekarang ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Ruang tamu begitu luas dan perabotan-perabotan yang ada di ruangan ini terbuat dari kayu keras yang diukir indah dan dihias dengan batu mulia. Terdapat lukisan alam-alam yang terbuat dari emas.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Uchiha-san."

"Hn, kita bicarakan di cafè, ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke dan Hanabi pun masuk ke mobil Sasuke, saat keluar dari gerbang para mobil pengawal dari keluarga Hyuuga mengikuti dibelakang. Jangankan Hanabi yang mengetahui bahwa mereka dibuntuti, Sasuke malah lebih jengkel lagi, karena tak tahan ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Perlu bantuan, Tuan Sasuke?"

"Suigetsu, kau berada dimana?"

"Tidak jauh dari mobil anda, Tuan Sasuke."

"Tolong hadang mobil yang mengikuti dibelakang, begitu menjengkelkan sekali."

"Baik Tuan."

Sambungan diputus, Sasuke pun makin mempercepat laju mobilnya, benar saja dari arah utara melaju sebuah mobil sedan yang langsung memblokir mobil para pengawal Hyuuga. Akhirnya para pengawal Hyuuga dan para pengawal Sasuke berseteru. Sasuke tersenyum sinis melihat dari kaca spion mobilnya.

"Hebat, Uchiha-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesta perayaan pulangnya Sasuke dan Deidara pun digelar pada Mansion Namikaze, menurut Minato dirumah akan terasa lebih nyaman dari pada hotel atau convension hall yang akan lebih banyak menghabiskan dana, lebih baik disumbangkan pada panti asuhan dan lembaga sosial-sosial lainnya, begitulah menurut Minato.

Para relasi Uchiha dan Namikaze, para kerabat mereka dan teman-teman mereka berdatangan contohnya keluarga Hyuuga, mobil-mobil terparkir disepanjang jalan masuknya Mansion Namikaze, rumahnya tidak besar, tapi pekarangan taman nya yang cukup luas seperti memungkinkan dibangun satu bangunan lagi, sehingga para tamu dapat menikmati suasana alam. Tidak semuanya datang, kebanyakan dari mereka untuk ajang pamer penampilan agar membuat Uchiha dan Namikaze tertarik, mungkin dalam kamusnya Uchiha ada, tapi dalam kamusnya Namikaze jangan diharapkan ada.

Para tamu mengenakan pakaian-pakaian terbagus mereka yang dirancang oleh desainer-desainer handal.

Begitu juga dengan Itachi, Deidara, Naruto, Sasuke, Hanabi yang berbincang-bincang di halaman. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata berada di kamar Naruto,Minato dan Kushina mengizinkan. Hal ini tidak akan ketahuan karena letak kamar Naruto menghadap ke arah barat, sedangkan perkarangan di arah timur. Lagipula Naruto sudah menyuruh para penjaga untuk mengawasi.

Orang-orang terlihat bergembira,saling tersenyum, tertawa. "Wah Hinata-san, perayaan ini menghabiskan berapa puluh juta ya?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum, "Ano, aku malu karena dirias seperti ini, Sakura-san"

"Kita juga mempunyai perayaan tersendiri, Hinata-san. Lagi pula kau terlihat cantik jika dirias, lebih mirip seperti wanita kerajaan pada jaman dinasti Qing."

"Terimakasih karena sudah meriasku."

"Sama-sama, apa aku terlihat cocok dengan dress hijau tosca ini, Hinata-san?" pipi Sakura merah.

"Cantik sekali, Sakura-san. Naruto-nii pasti akan terpana,aku tahu Naruto-nii menyukai Sakura-san."

"Hinata-san jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Tak perlu malu, Sakura-san. Jika ingin bercerita, cerita saja. Aku akan jadi pendengar yang setia dan yang paling penting aku tak akan membocorkannya."

Sakura hanya tersenyum, dia tidak habis pikir wanita baik seperti Hinata malah dikucilkan dalam keluarganya hanya karena sakit.

Itachi dan Deidara memisahkan diri dari Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hanabi yang berada dekat dengan meja minuman, untuk berbaur dengan teman mereka yang lainnya.

Sasuke mengambil segelas minuman dari meja itu,Naruto pun membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke, "Aku dan Hanabi akan masuk sebentar," Bisik Naruto ditengah keramaian orang.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn, nanti aku menyusul."

Naruto dan Hanabi pun berjalan dikerumunan orang, sesekali mereka tersenyum pada para tamu-tamu lainnya.

"Naruto-nii, ada apa membawaku kedalam?"

"Ada perayaan khusus untukmu."

Wajah Hanabi memanas, agaknya dia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan itu. Dia belum tahu bahwa sebenarnya Naruto akan mempertemukannya pada kakaknya.

Sampailah mereka dilantai dua, tempat kamar Naruto. Hanabi mengerut samar alisnya, "Untuk apa kekamar?" Hanabi curiga bahwa Naruto punya maksud jahat.

"Jangan takut, ini bukan yang macam-macam, perayaannya ada didalam."

Akhirnya Hanabi pun membuka gagang pintu,saat pintu terbuka ia malah jatuh terduduk, "Nee-san." langsung ia bangun dan berlari kearah kakaknya yang tengah terduduk. "Hanabi-chan." mereka berpelukan.

"Naruto-nii, aku ucapkan terimakasih atas kebaikan yang dilakukan, aku tak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa."

Naruto cengingiran, "Sudahlah tak apa, nikmati perayaan ini."

Sakura terharu melihat mereka dari tadi, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, cepat-cepat ia ambil tisu agar air mata itu tidak membuat buruk riasan diwajahnya.

Sementara Sasuke yang merasa bosan pun, akhirnya menyusul mereka kedalam. Saat sudah mencapai lantai dua, dia melihat pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan Naruto, Sakura, Hinata dan Hanabi. Makin mendekatlah ia, Sasuke bisa mendengar Hinata tertawa lembut, ini menggoncangkan hatinya, Sasuke tersenyum sendiri, saat sudah berada di depan pintu ia kaget melihat penampilan Hinata.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hinata..." Sasuke berujar lirih.

Sasuke berkata dengan spontan, Naruto dan yang lainnya kaget.

"Hoho, ada yang kasmaran sepertinya." Goda Naruto.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Naruto-nii." Wajah Hinata juga ikut memerah.

"Kenapa wajah Nee-san memerah?" Tanya Hanabi.

Hinata dan Sasuke merasa terpojok, tenggerokan mereka seperti tercekat, begitu susah untuk berbicara. Sasuke sadar ia mulai tertarik dengan Hinata secara perlahan-lahan. Sakura mengerti ekspresi wajah Sasuke dan Hinata,dia pun membantu, "Naruto, jangan seperti anak-anak begitu. Bersikap sopan dengan teman juga penting, kau tahu?"

Naruto terdiam, dia selalu tidak bisa menang jika Sakura sudah berbicara, "Baiklah, tapi penampilanmu cukup cantik hari ini, Sakura-chan."

Suasana canggung tadi menjadi cair, Sasuke kembali seperti biasa, Hanabi hanya tersenyum melihat kakaknya. Hatinya mengatakan jika yang ditanyakan oleh Naruto tadi memang benar adanya.

Berjarak empat kilo meter dari kediaman Namikaze, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti, seseorang yang ada didalamnya langsung mengambil teropong dan melihat dari teropong itu balkon kamar Naruto, orang itu adalah orang yang sama pada tempo hari Naruto dan Hinata ke taman dekat rumah sakit. Ia lepaskan teropongnya, dan matanya menajam, tangannya ia kepalkan, kebencian benar-benar terpancar dari matanya, "Hinata..."

**T**

**B**

**C**

Akhirnya diupdat juga, mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatnya, kebetulan masihdalam suasana lebaran, saya mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya, minna-san

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah merepiu, memfav, memfollow fic abal ini...

Mind to Repiu?

Arigatou.. :)


End file.
